Emperor Dragon's Tail
by HeavenlyDragonGod
Summary: At Death's Doors Issei was dying but he was save! Now he enters in World where magic being used everyday in everyone's daily lives! OP Issei! Less-Perverted Issei! Harem! Will change rating
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Loss**

 **Hey guys! Today I decided to make another crossover cuz why not...also this part of the story is abit similar to Crimson Dragon's Final Choice but this is an alternate ending of this part...so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Talking:**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Albion}**

 **(3rd PoV)**

.

.

Destruction...was seen throughout the world.

Everything was utterly destroyed.

You could hear nothing...no humans...plants...life but explosions of a the fight of absolute destruction of the world

"YOU BASTARD!"

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

A red/black armored-Dragon like being charging an attack towards what people would call it...a True Monster.

 **[Infinity Blaster!]**

A powerful blast of Energy was shot towards the Monster and made direct contact.

 ***Boom***

The explosion of blast created clouds of dust surrounding the Monster.

"D-Did we get him Ddraig?" Said the armored being tirely who is known as Issei Hyoudou a 2nd year Japanese student at Kuoh Academy to most people but people from the Supernatural knows him as the Current Red Dragon Emperor.

 **["I do not know Partner but be on your guard for Trihexa may-"]** Said The Welsh Dragon but was interrupted by a loud roar as the Monster is now visible...

 **["-not take any damage due to it's own powers..."]**

 ***Roar!***

Trihexa roared in rage with all of it's 7 heads looking at the Current Red Dragon Emperor and fired his flames towards him.

"Oh shi-Ddriag!"

 **[I got it!]**

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

 **[Blazing Inferno of Fiery Flame!]**

With one of Ddraig's Original Powers clashing with 666's Flames it caused the entire remained area to be melted due to the intense heat being produced by both powerful beings but if you were able to reach near them you could noticed Trihexa's Flames is beginning to slowly overpowering Issei.

"Kuh-...I'm not giving up now!" As he said that the flames were close to him.

Memories of him being killed by Raynare...being revived by Rias...his time with his friends...so much fun...and love...

But it was getting horrible...

All of the World's Only Hope was completely destroyed...His friends...His...family...His-

Asia being impaled by Trihexa...

Azazel being crushed by Trihexa...

Xenovia was shot through her heart...

Ravel...Koneko...Kuroka killed by those Scale Mails...

Kiba killed by those Bastards from the Church's Rebels...

Gasper...Akeno...being eaten by those Evil Dragons...

Rossweisse...Died by the remaining Khaos Brigade

Valian...being powerless and was killed by Trihexa...

And Rias...she was...behead by that bastard Trihexa!

"I will not give up!"

 _Issei..._

 _?!_

 _You could use it..._

 _"Valian-chan?"_

 _Use it..._

 _"But I don't want to dishono-"_

 _Damn about it!...just use it okay Issei please!...I don't want you to see you hurt!_

"..."

"I understand..."

"I will not dishonor it...I will use my friends strength!"

 **{Divide!}**

A familiar sound of his rival and girlfriend's Sacred Gear the Flames of Trihexa was reduced in half and added that to Issei causing him to push forward with his attack hit directly towards the Emperor of Beasts causing it to feel unimaginable pain.

"Now Ddraig!"

 **[Blade!]**

A sword was revealed at Issei's Left Gauntlet but it was not an regular sword...is a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. This sword is none other than Ex-Durandal that was once belonged to the late Xenovia.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

 **[Transfer!]**

"Ha!" Using Durandal's and the Excalibur Destruction's Powers being empowered by the Boosted Gear it made a direct hit at 666 once again causing more damage than before and somehow he managed to hit it's eyes making Trihexa blind.

 ***RRROAARRR***

"I'm not finished just yet!"

 **["Partner I strongly advised not doing this you are gonna-"]**

"Like as if I cared!"

"I will protect this world no matter what!"

 **["...Very well then...Let's do this!"]**

Moving backwards and land on a ruined buildling as Issei prepares his Final attack...His last breath

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

As he was Boosting Trihexa was regaining it's vision.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

It begun looking around to find the person who dared to damaged him.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

Still looking around for that boy.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

Trihexa suddenly felt a burning sensation nearby.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

It turned around and Issei charging up.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

 ***Roar***

It begun charging straight towards him.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

As he was getting closer, Issei just smiled.

 **[Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!][Boost!]**

This is the end!

 **[Longinus Smasher!]**

A massive condensed Green-Energy beam shot straight towards and engulfing Trihexa and if you see it carefully Trihexa was being disintegrating!

*Roar*

With one final roar, Trihexa was now gone...not even it's ashes remained.

Looking around to see if there's any remains of the cursed son of a bitch...only to find nothing...

"I-I did...I actually did it!" Issei exclaimed in disbelieved as he defeated **Trihexa,** **Emperor Beast of Apocalypse**!

As Issei was about to faint due to exhaustion he felt a big hand grabbing his entire body.  
 ***Roar***  
...no  
As he turned around only to his horror that Trihexa had reformed!  
"This can't be...This can't be! You are supposed to be dead! HOW COULD YOU BE ALIVE!"  
Trihexa by crushing Issei's entire body.  
"Gah..*huff* *huff*" Is this really it? Everything I did...did nothing?

Everyone...I'm so sorry

I'm so s-  
 ***Crank!***  
Issei could think his last words...his body went limp...as he closed his eyes as he failed...to stop Trihexa from destroying everything.  
Crimson Dragon now rests in great shame...

...

...  
Or is it a new beginning?

 **(Dimensional Gap)**

"He suffered much you know Baka-Red."

...

"Perhaps you send him there?"

...

"He showed me something...made me happy...I never experienced this before."

...

"Thank you Baka-Red. Atleast he would survive and live the fullest"

...

 **And Cut!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this First Chapter of Emperor Dragon's Tail!**

 **Harem(still updating)**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Remember to leave a review, favourite and follow this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Earthland!**

 **Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of The Emperor Dragon it's been awhile since I posted the first chapter xD and thanks for the amazing support for this story but anyways I will update this after I post my other 3 stories..so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **PS: Sorry for this short chapter, Been busy with both my Phase Tests and my upcoming exams but I will do a longer chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Reviews:**

 **From the Composcreator: Hmmm I'll keep that in mind about Erza but I won't make any promises though**

 **From Sasuke75249: I might may add Cana but we will see when the story progress ;)**

 **Talking:**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **(3rd PoV)**

 **(Magnolia) (3rd PoV)**

Magnolia has a population of 60,000+ inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era of Earthland. Magnolia also houses one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, Fairy Tail founded by Mavis and her fellow co-founders when they saved Magnolia from an Undead Dragon and a total bankrupt for the past one hundred years. However, unknown to them a figure stood on top of one of the buildings overlooking Magnolia, appears to be a male however, his appearance remains unknown as the shadow covered his entire figure.

 **{"So this is where Issei is located?"}** A glow of spectrum light appeared on top of the mysterious figure's left hand.

"Yes, though I'm quite surprised we would be here." Said the mysterious male as he is looking at the children playing a game of tag with each other.

 **{"What do you mean by that?"}** The glow of light asked.

"Let's say I was expecting him to be with some place where the whole planet is filled with zombies with little survivors or something I don't know scary or a world with an endless war going on for thousands of years." The figure said _"Or a world with every woman having sex 24/7"_ The mysterious figure thought.

 **{"Well it was Great Red who send him here after his 'Death' though I'm curious."}**

"And what would that be partner?"

 **{"Why didn't we saved Issei before Trihexa crushed him? By right we could interfere and help the young Red Dragon and yet we did not...so why?"}**

"Because it is his fate." The dark figure said as he is looking at the people who are strolling around Magnolia. " While it's true we could interfere but there is no point of saving lives from their own fates. They must change it on their own...and I can only guide them indirectly towards it whether to their Destiny or Doom is all up to them."

 **{"..."}**

"However, that may change soon." As he said that a portal appeared right behind him and the figure walked towards it. _"Let's see how you deal with this world and help them through their pain... and in return I will help you for what you have lost."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **{"By the way partner think we could take a quick stop to eat some Beef Tacos? I'm starving."}**

"Didn't you just eaten twenty Tacos ten minutes ago!" The male figure shouted at his partner.

 **{"So? I'm always hungry for Beef Tacos!"}**

... _"Sometimes I hate my partner..."_

 **{"I heard that!"}**

 **Meanwhile,**

 **(Unknown Location) (3rd PoV)**

"Gah!" Issei gasped as he woke up suddenly as he looked around his surroundings and was surprised that he was in a forest but that was nearly impossible! The forests, groves, swamps or any location that was once habitable with life were turned nothing but ashes ever since he and Trihexa begun clashing. "Where am I? And how am I alive?" He asked himself as he looked at his hands expecting it to fade to none existence.

 **["Partner!"]**

"Ddraig?! You are here?!"

 **["Partner what happened? Last thing I saw was us getting crushed by Trihexa and dying!"]**

"I don't know, all I know is that we may not be in Earth anymore." said The Red Dragon Emperor which made the Welsh Dragon confused.

 **["What do you mean Partner?"]**

"Well there's trees, grass and lakes which is not possible to be on Earth right now since we destroyed them when we are clashing with Trihexa." Issei answered to Ddraig. Which made Ddraig realizing that they are in the forest! **["But how? How is there a forest or any plants life? And ever since then we had to activate Balance Breaker all the time in order for you to stay alive But the real question is where are we?"]** The Welsh Dragon questioned.

"I don't know...but it's possible there's some people nearby from here." Issei said as he begun to walking to the unknown.

 **(One hour later) (3rd PoV)**

As Issei walks on the trail towards a possible civilization nearby but for the past a hour he was thinking on how could he survived against Trihexa and lived when he was crushed? If he survived doesn't that mean his friends are also alive? If so where are they? And not to mention being stranded in an unknown place on Earth or another planet that looks like Earth or perhaps an-

 **["Hey Partner did you sense that?"]**

"Hmm? What is it Ddraig?" Issei lost his train of thoughts as Ddraig called him out. **["I am sensing something very strange in the atmosphere...it feels like magic...Very powerful Magic to be precise."]** Ddraig said which made Issei stop and widens his eyes and asked his friend. "Eh? Magic in the air? Is that even possible?" As the young Red Dragon closed his eyes and concentrate his surroundings trying to sense any magical presence and much to his surprise there is magic flowing around them like crazy! **["You can sense it too?"]** Ddraig asked which made Issei nodded. "i couldn't believe it. Magic in the air and it is extremely condensed."

"This is getting stranger by the minute."

 **["You could say that again."]**

 **("Aye!")**

 **?!**

 **?!**

Both Issei and Ddraig jumped(Or for Ddraig perplexed on what just happened since he is in the Boosted Gear.) in surprised when they heard a child-like voice nearby.

"Who just said that?" Issei bewildered

 **["I do not know partner."]** Ddraig replied back to Issei.

"I think we might be dreaming or something." Said Issei as he continued to walk on the trail. **["Maybe, or perhaps age is finally catching up with me."]**

 **("Aye!")**

Both of them stopped.

"...Okay...we are not getting crazy from hearing that child-like voice right Ddraig?" Issei asked his partner in question.

Before Ddraig could say anything he felt something biting on him which yelped in surprised and but ignoring the pain there is one thing in his mind right now how in the world is he feeling pain?! Or even something in the Sacred Gear...His Sacred Gear! How is that possible?! There's nothing living inside the Boosted Gear ever since the remaining souls of the past Red Dragon Emperors saved Issei from Dragon Eater! Ddraig began to turn around who had dared to bitten him and needless to say he was surprised. **["Alright who dares t-oh...uh...Partner I found the voice."]**

"You did?" Said Issei who was oblivious on what happened inside his Sacred Gear. "Where is it then?"

 **["Right here."]** As Ddraig said that Issei was transported inside of the Boosted Gear where he saw Ddraig in Dragon Glory.

 **["It's right there."]** Ddraig pointed at his tail which is curled and upon for closer inspection he saw something that he didn't expect at all. A small dragon is chewing on Ddraig's tail as if it's toy given by his birth parents. The baby dragon is atleast the size of a average human face, it has a face of a very adorable hatchling would have or always have but what really stands out was his scales and eyes. It's scales were pure white while his eyes are deep blue.

"You don't think?" Issei who made realisation of who is that hatchling.

 **["It's possible but I'm not too sure myself if that's even him."]** Ddraig replied as he is looking at the baby dragon intently. **["It smells like him, It looks like him but at the same time I have a feeling that this hatchling is not Albion. But perhaps this World's Magic somehow created him by some of Valian's powers you borrowed remained in the Boosted Gear."]**

"Creating a being with Magic?" Issei pondered this idea as it's possible for some people and someone born with one of the 13 Longinus-Class Sacred Gear **Annihilation Maker** to actually create living beings with thoughts and imagination alone but creating it with just Magic and making it sentient which sounds doubtful and almost impossible.

 **["It's possible but for now let's quickly find a place to rest is getting dark soon we will continue thinking about it once we found humans nearby."]** With that being said Issei returns back to the real world as he sees the Sunset in east where he was standing at. "Whelp, I got to get some food and wood before it gets dark."

"Aye!"

"What the!" Before Issei could do anything the baby dragon appeared right in front of him flapping it's little wings. "How did it-it was jus-huh?" Issei was stupefied at how did the baby Albion-look alike appeared right in front of him.

["Well, this is unexpected..."]

"You could say that again."

"Aye!"

 **And Cut!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this Second Chapter of Emperor Dragon's Tail! And how's that baby dragon intro was it good or meh? I'm a bit a newbie on writing fanfics so if have advises you could PM to me or review the story about it. Also who is that mysterious person? 0.o You guys can guess who is for fun if you want to :)**

 **Harem(still updating)**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Seilah**

 **Cosmos**

 **Kamika**

 **May be part of the Harem:**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Remember to leave a review, favourite and follow this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting some new people**

 **Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of The Emperor Dragon it's been awhile since I posted the first chapter xD and thanks for the amazing support for this story but anyways I will update this after I post my other 3 stories..so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **PS: Sorry for this late upload of this story it's been very tiring mentally for studying my finals this year but now I am free I could start writing/typing stories once again but for those who are hoping for an RWBY/HighSchool DxD update it might take a bit longer as I want to watch the rest of Volume 6 as some of the plot so far may effect a few things so I'm gonna do some twists here and there.**

 **PPS: For this story the harem would be big but I won't take all of the girls and FT so don't get your hopes up and also that mysterious person will meet Issei sooner than you all think ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zero1: It will be updated but it might take a while so look out for any updates**

 **Sageofchaos: Glad you are enjoying this story :)**

 **Dracul: Hmm...I'll think about them for the harem later**

 **Alugard: I might add Ultear but the other girls I'm not so sure but we'll see.  
**

 **Sasuke75249: I will add Irene into the Harem I was planning to add her but I had doubts for it but now I think I will do it. :)**

 **Wryyy: Hmmm...I will add a few of them but not all of them.**

 **Talking:**

 **["Ddraig"]**

 **[Komo]**

 **(3rd PoV)** **(A Day later...)**

It's been a whole day since Issei had entered in this new world with high dense magic in the air. We noticed that Komo our new friend hatchling who resembles a younger version of Albion can appear out from the Sacred Gear anytime he wants and has a habit of saying 'Aye' every so often which was kind of weird to hear the dragonling to say aye every time instead of making a sentence, according to Ddraig hatchlings usually start talking around six months after their hatched.

However, Komo was able to speak but only saying one word and Ddraig stated he is only a day old which was rare to see and judging by this the Red Dragon believed that this hatchling could be as strong as High Tier Dragons to Low-Tier Dragon King which is surprising. We began walking through the forest while I was thinking the possiblities of this world and why I was here. " _Did someone brought me after I died if so...why and what does that mean? Is there only one person or are there many people working behind the scenes that brought him here? Couldn't they help him against Trihexa? But most impor-_ "

 **["Issei, we have arrived."]** Ddraig who unknowingly interrupted his thoughts to look at the current location. The Town appears to be in the medieval era mixed with some modern houses he saw when he was in Europe during his fights against Qlippoth as he walks towards to the beautiful town the first thing to start his search is by asking the locals and the first person he laid his eyes on was a blunette and what appeared to be two people accompanying her.

The girl appears to be a young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age with large brown eyes that shows how intelligent she is. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She also appears to be wearing a cyan blue vest which is revealing skin with a small yellow bra donned a white pants that reached to her knees with a brown belt at her right hand she has a book what appears to be a novel of some kind and on her left shoulder blade appears to be a tattoo.

The first companion is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such a peculiar physical irregularity along with an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants, in turn tucked inside dark boots with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

The second companion is a slim, tall young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of his head in a spiraling motif and he has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. His outfit consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders and for some reason Issei felt some magic in there it might be some kind of small magic bombs or something.

"Excuse me, miss." The blue haired girl turned around to see a young man well-toned body wearing a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. "Yes? Is there something I could you need?" She asked in caution posture same goes with her companions who also appears to be ready to defend his friend(?) if needed which made the current Red Dragon Emperor sweat drop. "Relax you three...I am not here to fight I am just looking for information."

"What kind of information?" Said the blue haired girl as she narrowed her brown eyes at the young man. "Well...you see I am new here as I just arrived here from the west to start my new life and I am not so sure where am I as I kinda lost my map by a thief not too long ago before I arrived this place." Said Issei who is mentally hoping she would buy his false background. "From the West? You are from Alvarez Empire?" She asked raising her eyebrow which made Issei mentally relieved as she bought his story. "Yes, this is my first time traveling that is not in Alvarez."

"I see...So what do you need to know...mr-"

"Hyoudou, Issei Hyoudou but you can call me Issei."

"Well Issei-san, I'm Levy McGarden but my friends calls me Levy and these two are my team mates Jet and Droy." She said as she points at the slim male and the tall male Jet and Droy respectively.

"Hey."

"Hello. Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." Said the Crimson Dragon. "So back to my question Levy-san, do you know where I am?"  
"You are in Magnolia Town Home of many locals and Fairy Tail!" She said as she smiles when she mention her Guild. "Fairy Tail? What is that?" Issei asked the petite girl. "Fairy Tail is Home of Wizards who consider each other as family."

"Really?" Issei asked the the female wizard which in turn she nodded the Red Dragon came in with a conclusion about that this Fairy Tail and Gremory family might have a few things in common like treating everyone as family.

"Say why don't you join our guild?" Said Jet as he brought his left hand towards Issei much to the Red Dragon and Jet's teammates surprise. "Yeah...I mean you look like a good person and judging your appearance I say you are a great wizard you came from right? I'm sure your family will be happy to join our guild." Said the speedster. "Eh? That's not really true..." Issei said as he nervously scratched his index finger on his face.

While it's true he had gotten stronger for since he became a Devil he still could compare himself to beings like Crom Cruach, Sirzechs, Ajuka and other powerful beings from the Top 20 not only they have the Power but also skills and experience for over thousands of years that could topple almost every single beings all except one...they all died giving up their lives to seal Trihexa but only for a short period of time when 666 destroyed seal and killed all of them.

...And soon it was my friends and family

...And I was the last one

...Unable to save everyone he cared...

...He failed them-

"Hey are you ok?" Issei snapped out as he got back to reality as he saw the three people who were talking at him looking very worried at him. Then he realized as tears slides down on his face from his eyes. "S-sorry I just some dust got stuck in my eyes that's all." Issei lied while Jet looked apologetic at him. "I'm sorry for what giving you whatever horrible memory you have there just now..." "It's fine Jet."

"Umm...You don't mind me where is the nearest embassy here?" Issei asked the trio which was quickly answered by the bluenette. "It's at the left front your point of view then make a turn when you see a sign that says Apple North you should reach there within in five minutes from here...are you sure you are fine Issei-san?" which made Issei nodded slowly. "Well...if you need anything you can always go to Fairy Tail to find us and maybe you might like there." She said with a comfort smile towards the Crimson Dragon who in turn smiled slightly. "Thanks Levy, you two Jet and Droy." Which made them smiled glad they had helped a stranger despite making him remember something horrible.

"No problem, Issei."

"Aye!"

This made the trio jumped in surprised to see something behind Issei or rather it. "Issei what is that?" Said Levy whom as well as her team eyes are wide as saucers. "It's my friend Komo a baby dragon or hatchlling if your prefer that." Issei just sweat dropped as why Komo wants appears now? "A Dragon?!" The Trio shouted causing a few people to look what was the commotion and needless to say they were surprised when they saw Komo flapping its wings right next Issei who noticed people having a look in their face when they are looking at Komo. "Yup, I only found him yesterday...welp I have to get going...Cya!" And with that he grabbed Komo and ran making the bystanders sweat dropped _"I only wanted to pet that adorable thing..."_

 **(A couple minutes later)**

"Phew...that was close that looks from those people looked like they want to capture Komo." Said Issei as he walks inside the embassy with some wizards in patrolling around the area. _"Why did you even appeared out there for? And more importantly why didn't Ddraig stop you?"_ He mentally asked both of the Dragons inside of his Sacred gear. **["Well...you see I didn't know he could perform 'that'...to prevent me to stop him."]** _"'That'? What's 'that'?"_

 **["...You do not want to know"] [Aye!]** which made the Crimson Dragon sweat drop. _"I think I would not like to know what's 'that' is..."_

"Excuse me, Sir?" Issei turned around to see a squad of mages looking at him sternly. "Is there something you need?' Issei asked what appears to be the leader of the squad that was behind him. "Are you the one called Issei Hyoudou?"

"Yes?" Issei confirmed but for some reason he felt dread in his heart but he didn't why. but before he could think the Squad Leader gave Issei poster and a package which is the size a tissue box. "I'm Dave Captain of the Fourth Platoon a stranger came here not too long ago asking us to give to a person named Issei Hyoudou and with this picture." Which the Leader now named Dave showed Issei a picture that looks exactly like him! "According to the stranger he said you dropped a job request and package you are suppose to deliver...please be more alert and focused at all time Hyoudou! You are a wizard one wrong step you might die! So please remember this or we will punish you severely is that clear." which made Issei nodded as the Dave and platoon begun walking out from the building.

"Who would give a package but more importantly...is that stranger the one who brought me here?" He mentally talked to Ddraig. **["It's possible but we need to check what is this job request first I would assume it would be some kind of bounty then open the package after that."]** "Alright." Issei looked at the Job description.

 **Help needed at RoseBerry Village!**

 **Some unknown phenomenon has been occuring in the village**  
 **People in the Village claimed to see the dead to be walking and items of their belongings attacking them**

 **Rank: S+**  
 **Reward: 2,500,000+ Jewels**

"Hmm..it appears to be some investigation job about possible necromancy along with some other dark magic...not much information about the Village itself though." Said Issei. **["Indeed, and appears that these Jewels are this world's currency or perhaps this country's currency."]** Said Ddraig as Issei hummed in agreement as he turned his head towards the mysterious package that says _Ichiya's Ulimate Perfume for my Sweet_ whatever that is...

Issei opens up the package only to be hit with a small cloud of Perfume straight towards his nose...Something not pleasant.

"GAHHHHHH!"

 **["GAH! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SMELL?!"]**

 **[A-Aye.]**

 **(Meanwhile) (At Fairy Tail) (Evening)**

"So is there anything new while you are gone Levy?" asked a short old man in a caring tone like any grandfather would be. the elderly person has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest area. On his first appearance, he was shown dressed in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. This person is Makarov Dreyar third Master of Fairy Tail as well as one of the ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar.

"Nothing much Master! After we finished our job I went to the bookstore and bought a book as usual." She said but suddenly she remembered something. "Actually, Master there is something I want to tell you." Which made the old master looked at Levy in interest of what she is about to say. "Well...there is boy...he felt strange." "Strange as in?"

"As in his Magic it feels enormous and primal...I never felt that type of power before...and his backstory doesn't make sense. He said he was robbed by a thief but his Aura alone should be able to scare him unless it was a very powerful wizard but isn't rare to see a powerful wizard stealing something small from a powerful person like him." She explains to Makarov. "Perhaps, maybe he has some valuable item that might caught that wizard's attention?"

"Maybe, I mean he did say this first time coming to Fiore from the West." As Levy stated that Makarov froze as processed what his child just said. "The West as in he is from Alvarez Empire?! Are you certain?!" He asked Levy what to be a very worried tone and looking pale which made her concern about the Master of Fairy Tail. "Yes, that what he said."

"I-I see..." Makarov couldn't believe it Alvarez having some balls to send in a spy after three years ago when they tried to invade only to be stopped by the Emperor and Fiore. _"Have they beginning their first phase to get Fairy Heart?"_ "Umm...Master?" the Wizard Saint looked at Levy who was looking at him. "I was wondering do you know where Natsu is?"

This made Makarov raised an eyebrow as he rarely seen Levy talk to the Fire Dragon Slayer so why now? "Well, he found some leads about dragon sighting somewhere near here. Why?" "Well when the stranger was about to leave...a baby dragon popped out from nowhere was right next to him and he's name is Komo." This made Makarov widen in shock. "A dragon? How is that possible almost all dragons are extinct."

"I'm not sure but according to Issei he said that he found the dragon only yesterday but before I could ask for information he ran I do not why though..."

 _"So...He's name is Issei huh? I better tell Mest about it so he can investigate."_ The Third Master thought of a certain memory wizard.

"Dragon you say? Levy-chan?" Both Master and Levy heard a playful tone and turned around to see a young beautiful lady appears to be almost in her twenties with a long pink hair that reaches towards her waist with black eyes, She is buxom and has a curvaceous body and smile that says I'm kind to my friends and if you hurt my friends I will hurt you a thousand times over no matter who you are. For Clothing, she wears light blue tank top covering her large breasts along with a navy blue jacket and navy leggings that fits perfectly. She has a black pearl necklace around her neck.

"Nat-chan!" Levy exclaimed and hugged the latter who smiled back at the blue haired girl and return the hug. "What are you here?"

"I just came back from my mission and Eve decided to go back home first she did fight a lot of enemies for past few days." She said as she turned around to see Makarov and smiled at him and he just smiled. "Besides I overheard what you just said a person with dragon? That dragon might know where other dragons is!"

"But Issei said that he only found Komo yesterday." Levy protested but only her mouth closed when the young lady put her finger on her lips.

"Relax I know what I'm doing and that Dragon name is Komo? That's sounds interesting name for a Dragon." She said as her playful side suddenly took a serious look. "Besides I have an ability to for him to understand me and he may have answers that my brother and I would need to know our parents and I Natsumi Dragneel promised to see my family whole again!"

 **And Cut!  
Hope you guys enjoy this Third Chapter of Emperor Dragon's Tail! Also how's the story so far and how's the introduction with my OC and before you ask yes I might add her to his Harem? The upcoming chapter shall be a fight scene so get ready guys!**

 **Harem(still updating)**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Seilah**

 **Cosmos**

 **Kamika**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **May be part of the Harem:**

 **Ultear**

 **Remember to leave a review, favourite and follow this story!**


End file.
